Chapter 75
Kitarutoki (キタルトキ 1, Kitarutoki) is the 75th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Tomoe relaxes in her hotsprings and receives a notification informing her that her dress is ready. Tomoe travels to Kyoto for her new dress and decides to stop by Sakurashinmachi on the way back. At Sakurashinmachi, Kyosuke points out that Sakurashinmachi is further away than Hakone from Kyoto. Tomoe welcomes herself into Hime’s residence and Hime is surprised by her arrival. Tomoes stops to pray in front of their household shrine and finishes reminiscing about how long it has been since she visited Sakurashinmachi. Touka states Tomoe must be very knowledgeable about the town, to which Tomoe brags about knowing about more than just the town. Hime heads out for patrols and Tomoe follows Kyosuke to inspect the Nanagou. Hime tells Touka to study diligently to avoid summer school to which Touka complains about English. Tomoe inquires about the Nanagou inspection to which Kyosuke explains that he simply goes to each of them and looks at them from the ground. Tomoe ask why they not search the top to which Kyosuke elaborates when they attempted to search the top previously they ran into complications and asks Tomoe if she knows another method. The two pass by the pool where Lila is creating upwards bursts of water for Mina and Kana to play while babysitting the two. Mina and Kana tire out and thank Lila for the fun. Lila says that there is no need to thank her, stating that she loves children and is willing to play with them anytime. Lila begins to removes Kana’s bikini top but is stopped by Mariabell. Lila is alerted by Mariabell’s presence signifying Yuhi is there as well. Yuhi gropes Lila breast to find out it was a water balloon duplicate which explodes in his face. Lila appears to rest on a reclining beach chair where Yuhi appears under her to grope her from behind but finds it to be a duplicate as well which inflates on him. Lila appears and materializes a locked box to confine Yuhi. Tomoe compliments Lila’s skills but informs gods are able to cheat, as Yuhi turns himself into a gas and undoes her bikini. Lila jumps into the water embarrassed and Mariabell hits Yuhi, telling him to act his age. Yuhi lies bloodied on the floor as he and Tomoe greet. Ao and Akina drop by the pool, having finished their Nanagou inspections and inform Lila that she needs to get back to work. Before Lila leaves, Akina ask her if there is anyway for her to get them to the top of the Nanagou with her magic tricks. Lila denies it, stating they are merely tricks and the only ones capable of doing anything are gods. Tomoe asks Yuhi why not he or Yae bring them up there. Yuhi states he does not want to and that gods are not allowed to interfere, including her. Tomoe enters her grown form temporarily and the two stare down at each other. Tomoe then grabs Yuhi’s hands to her breast to make it appears as if he was controlling her, prompting Lila and Mariabell to beat him down. Tomoe fakingly cries into Kyosuke’s arms and state she will forgive him if he allowed her to bring them up to the Nanagou, stating such a small action will not have any effects. Yuhi goes to sleep stating it to be none of his business. Tomoe creates a flying boat for them to ride on and they pick up Kotoha as she returns from school. As the group heads to check the second Nanagou, Tomoe quizzes them on how the Nanagou are related to the end of the world. Kotoha explains how the Nanagou came to be and the history of the Hiizumi Clan. Atop the second Nanagou they identify the coffin belonging to Setsu Hiizumi and pray before heading off. On their way to the next Nanagou, Tomoe questions them about Enjin. Akina states he does not feel as though Enjin is a threat, believing he lacks the means to actually speed up the blooming of the Nanagou. Tomoe corrects their assumption, telling them that Enjin will make his move in October. Before Akina can question why, Yae and Hime below ask for Akina, Kotoha and Ao. Tomoe gives them a hint, stating gods can do anything and drops them off the boat. Continuing on their inspection, Kyosuke asks Tomoe how she is so confident about her statement. Tomoe tells Kyosuke to think carefully, stating even the Senate know and that Akina and the others are going to the Senate as they speak. Kyosuke asks how she knows all of it and Tomoe directs Koysuke’s attention to Mina and Kana running on the streets below. Tomoe is able to predict that Mina will trip which she does. Tomoe explains that she knew everything about the current situation in order to make her prediction. Tomoe tosses Kyosuke a die and demonstrates that she is able to predict the outcome, even up to the point she knew a bird would take the die. Kyosuke concludes that since gods know everything they are able to predict everything. Kyosuke suggests Tomoe knows what is going to happen to the world. Tomoe smiles sadly, quoting Yuhi stating “God only knows”. Characters in order of appearance * Tomoe * Kyosuke Kishi * Hime Yarizakura * Touka Kishi * Mina Tatebayashi * Kana Tatebayashi * V Lila F * Mariabell * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko * Akina Hiizumi * Ao Nanami * Kotoha Isone * Mizuki * Midoriko Amano * Sawaki * Yae Shinatsuhiko Navigation Category:Chapters